


Soaking Wet

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [61]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pool Boy Shownu, Pool Sex, Showki, Smut, Swimming Pools, trophy husband kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Leaning a bit closer to the window, Kihyun’s heart pounds as he realizes that this isn’t just any new hire- the pool boy was tan, tall, and had an incredible body. Plus, he was young. Probably not younger than Kihyun, but at this point, any man under 40 was young to Kihyun. God, and he looked so fuckable, too, Kihyun couldn’t just sit here and idly watch him.[Showki/pool boy Shownu + trophy husband Kihyun]





	Soaking Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro) in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kihyun is a trophy husband to a very wealthy CEO. Most days, he's bored and unfulfilled, but that's nothing money can't buy. Except, they recently hired a new pool boy named Hyunwoo who is stunningly handsome... and, oh wait, Kihyun forgot how to swim ;) 
> 
> Mmm.... pool sex?

Sipping the glass of white wine with a bored expression, Kihyun sighed, crossing his legs and staring blankly at the gorgeous villa he was currently lounging in. The space was airy and opulent, all marble columns and gold statues and pristine, state-of-the-art _everything_. There were definitely perks to being, essentially, the trophy husband of probably the wealthiest CEO this side of Seoul, but there were downsides as well. Squeezing his thighs together, Kihyun tugged the skin of his lower lip with his teeth, horniness that he hadn’t been able to shake in months creeping back up again. Being married to a 70-year-old man, even if he had a ton of cash, meant that Kihyun wasn’t really getting laid. Sure, he loved his husband(’s wallet) but Kihyun still had his own needs that he had to attend to... and his husband understood this and didn’t mind when Kihyun had a bit of his own fun occasionally.

Shaking his head, Kihyun took another sip of his wine, unsure of what to do with his sudden flare of desire. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, Kihyun stared out the window of his villa, spotting their new pool boy walk along the circumference of his pool. It was odd that the new hire wasn’t going to the door first- usually Kihyun welcomed the staff before they started working. Leaning a bit closer to the window, Kihyun’s heart pounds as he realizes that this isn’t just any new hire- the pool boy was tan, tall, and had an incredible body. Plus, he was young. Probably not younger than Kihyun, but at this point, any man under 40 was young to Kihyun. God, and he looked so _fuckable_ , too, Kihyun couldn’t just sit here and idly watch him.

Hatching a rather devious plan, Kihyun got up from his seat, walking leisurely over to his room to change into something a little more comfortable to welcome the new pool boy. He slipped on a pair of tight, short shorts, sandals, a tank, and a thin cardigan to give him a tiny bit of decency before he inevitably slept with his worker. Making his way to the back porch and stepping out into the hot sunshine of midday, Kihyun languidly walked over to the pool boy, who hadn’t even noticed him yet. As he rounds the corner of the pool, however, he decides to look up, slowly straightening his back and giving Kihyun a warm smile.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the man greeted, bowing politely. Kihyun nodded, smiling a bit and letting his eyes roam down the man’s sweaty, gorgeous body, utterly enraptured by how fit he was… Kihyun hadn’t slept with somebody so virile in years, and the sight alone was like an aphrodisiac to him.

“I don’t think we’ve been acquainted yet, actually,” Kihyun began, taking another step closer to the pool boy, extending his hand. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, but you should know that,” Kihyun said, smirking a bit. The man quickly reached his hand out, shaking Kihyun’s politely.

“I’m Son Hyunwoo, your husband hired me to start tending to your pool on a daily basis,” Hyunwoo said, briefly explaining why he was there. Kihyun nodded his head, squeezing Hyunwoo’s hand before stroking the side of his thumb intimately. Hyunwoo swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do in the situation. Kihyun was laying it on rather thick, and dressed like a whore to top it off. It didn’t help that he was definitely a lot more attractive up close, and, truthfully, he was just Hyunwoo’s type, but he couldn’t just fuck his boss, now could he? God if he didn’t want to, though- Kihyun’s legs were so shapely and smooth, emphasized further by the fact that he was wearing possibly the shortest shorts Hyunwoo had ever seen on another man. It was downright sinful, and Hyunwoo straightened his back, blinking several times to clear his thoughts as he actually found himself getting aroused just from the sight of his boss.

“I see~ well, I was just checking on you. Honestly, even though we have this pool,” Kihyun began, taking a few steps away from Hyunwoo as he began to walk around the, slightly wet, circumference of the pool. “…I don’t actually know how to swim, heh,” Kihyun ‘admitted’, although it was a complete lie. He loved swimming here- it was his husband who was unable to swim anymore. Kihyun took a few more steps, scanning the ground for his perfect opportunity. “It’s kinda silly, really- WHOOOOA~!” Kihyun said, ‘slipping’ mid-sentence and crashing into the deep end of the pool, his limbs flailing as he put on a completely theatrical display. He wanted to get closer to Hyunwoo, and by bonding with him over something like this, he figured it would be pretty easy.

Hyunwoo wasn’t a fool- he could tell that Kihyun was putting on a show for him, but he was an upstanding individual and, above all else, had a strong sense of loyalty for his employers. Diving into the water, Hyunwoo quickly swam to Kihyun, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him so that he could breathe properly. Luckily, they were pretty close to the area of the pool that was around 5-feet deep, so Hyunwoo swiftly swam over there with Kihyun in tow. Panting heavily, Kihyun wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo’s center, his entire body shining with water.

“Oh, thank you so much, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” Kihyun said, his hands resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulders, feet not even touching the floor of the pool despite knowing that they easily could. He wanted to milk this for as long as he possible, and Hyunwoo didn’t seem to mind much, either. Nodding silently, Hyunwoo realized that his hands were still gripping Kihyun’s waist, holding him in place delicately, the feeling of his bare skin tantalizing.

“What can I ever do to repay you?” Kihyun asked with a seductive voice, arching his back and lowkey putting his body on full display. Looking down from Kihyun’s gorgeous face, Hyunwoo noticed his pretty pink nipples, hard and poking out from the water’s surface. He wanted to touch them so _bad_ , trail his hands down lower, dip them into Kihyun’s illegally tiny shorts. Biting his lip, Hyunwoo’s gaze returned back to Kihyun’s eyes, knowing that his dirty thoughts were written all over his face.

“I think I know what the only thing is on your mind~” Kihyun said, quickly snatching the opportunity the moment he sees it. He leans forward, his confidence at an all-time high as he places a gentle kiss to Hyunwoo’s mouth, his hands moving down from the man’s shoulders to his chest. Eyes widening, Hyunwoo kneads his hands into Kihyun’s hips, lips tentatively pressing back against Kihyun’s, still not sure if this was a test or not. Kihyun was his boss, he shouldn’t be doing this… but Kihyun’s lips felt so good against him, so soft and warm. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he just…

Deepening the kiss, Hyunwoo gently rubbed his hands along Kihyun’s sides, actually getting kinda aroused in this situation. Here he was, making out with his boss in broad daylight in his pool. What if Kihyun’s husband came home and caught them? Cheeks flaring, Hyunwoo removed his lips from Kihyun’s, eyes darting down to the pool’s surface and avoiding Kihyun’s intense look.

“C’mon, it’ll be okay,” Kihyun assured him, delicately gripping him by the chin and making the man stare him in the eye. Now both facing each other again, Kihyun softly pressed his nose against Hyunwoo’s, his mouth hovering just above Hyunwoo’s parted lips. “Just kiss me,” Kihyun whispered out, his eyes sparkling in the bright midday sun, the reflection of the waves on the pool water flickering over his body. Not even waiting a second, Hyunwoo eagerly presses their lips together again, darting his tongue out to run against Kihyun’s lower lip.

Pleasantly surprised by Hyunwoo’s urgency, Kihyun deepened the kiss further, swiping his tongue along the inside of Hyunwoo’s mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately. His legs wrapped around Hyunwoo’s waist, Kihyun slowly pulled himself closer, pressing his ass down onto Hyunwoo’s crotch and rubbing it back and forth. Eyes widening as he feels the undeniable hardness in Hyunwoo’s pants, Kihyun grinds a bit harder, moving his hands away from Hyunwoo’s shoulders to quickly remove his sopping wet cardigan, tossing it onto the ground beside the pool. With the sudden motion, their lips parted, and Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun, panting slightly from their rather intense kiss. 

“What now, stud?” Kihyun asked, taking in the stunningly handsome man before him with half-lidded eyes. Hyunwoo’s eyes roamed down Kihyun’s body, unable to resist now that he was almost entirely exposed. Not saying anything, Hyunwoo silently raises his arm, stroking one of Kihyun’s nipples with slightly parted lips, utterly enamored by how hard they felt under his fingertips. He pinched it, and then rubbed it between two fingers, his cock hardening as he hears the delicious whimper slip from Kihyun’s lips.

At a loss of words from Hyunwoo’s straight-forwardness, Kihyun bit his lip, grinding his hips harder against Hyunwoo’s crotch, his own cock throbbing from within his shorts. The feeling of the water occasionally splashing against him, the sun baking down onto him, and the sexy man underneath him... It’d been so long since Kihyun had been with a man so eager to please him, who was staring at him with the intense passion of a man in his prime- it was thrilling, and Kihyun felt that maybe, he could get used to this.

“Can you move your hands down?” Kihyun asked, smiling a bit as Hyunwoo quietly does as he’s asked, watching the look of surprise overcome the man’s face as his hand brushes against the crotch. Swallowing, Hyunwoo moves his hand a little closer to Kihyun’s incredibly stiff cock, heart pounding as it dawns on him that he wasn’t the only one getting ridiculously aroused in this situation.

“What would you like me to do about it, sir?” Hyunwoo asked, stroking Kihyun’s cock shyly and gauging his expression. Kihyun smiled slowly, pulling the waistband of his shorts down and letting his cock spring free from its wet confines.

“How would you feel about pool sex~?” Kihyun asked, smirking a bit as Hyunwoo can only blink up at him, cheeks quickly getting redder. He couldn’t believe that his boss actually just proposed they fuck, right here in the very pool Hyunwoo was supposed to be cleaning, but oddly enough, the thought of denying Kihyun’s request wasn’t even an option to him. Hyunwoo wanted to pound up into Kihyun’s tight little body, watch him writhe in pleasure and tremble out moans- it didn’t matter that he was married. Hyunwoo just wanted to fuck him, at least once.

“I think I could do that,” Hyunwoo replied, his gaze serious as he stared into Kihyun’s eyes, hand still working his boss’ cock. Kihyun felt exhilarated- never before had he done something so risky outdoors before, and he hadn’t fucked on the first meeting in years… this was going to be good. Moving one hand down to his crotch, Kihyun pushed his shorts out of the way as best as he could, pressing a finger inside his entrance easily.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Kihyun declared, much to Hyunwoo’s surprise. Whenever Kihyun first spotted Hyunwoo, he knew he was going to get into his pants, or at least attempt to, and the last thing he wanted was to waste time later preparing himself. He’d already lubed and stretched himself out earlier, and now- all he needed was Hyunwoo’s cock to mess him up from the inside.

Normally, Hyunwoo would’ve prepped and fingered Kihyun himself, it was the gentlemanly thing to do, but Kihyun looked so confident, so Hyunwoo decided to trust him. Pulling out his cock and lining it up with Kihyun’s entrance, Hyunwoo took in a deep breath, gaze flickering up to watch Kihyun’s face as he penetrated him. Groaning, Hyunwoo’s eyes became half-lidded as his cock was somehow able to slip inside without a hitch. Kihyun felt wet and not too tight, so he probably prepared himself not too long ago. The implications of this knowledge sent a weird shiver down Hyunwoo’s back, so he decided not to think about it for too long.

Now with a cock inside him, Kihyun was feeling probably a thousand times better than he did earlier. Most days, Kihyun was bored and his sex-drive had been going crazy with absolutely nothing to satiate his desires- but today, he was getting dicked by a man in his 20s in his backyard. It was certainly a step-up from his usual routine of humping dildos in his bedroom alone. Rolling his hips down so that more of Hyunwoo’s cock could go inside him, Kihyun trembled out a moan, his fingers digging into Hyunwoo’s shoulders for support.

Truthfully, Hyunwoo was a little bit bigger than Kihyun was anticipating, but by god, that was a problem Kihyun was more than willing to accommodate for. Staring down into Hyunwoo’s eyes, Kihyun pushed his hips down further and further, slipping out gasps and moans until Hyunwoo’s cock was fully sheathed inside him. Catching his breath, Kihyun tries to get used to the feeling for a few moments, his ass flush against Hyunwoo’s hips and legs gripping the man forcefully.

Hyunwoo felt like he’d been struck by lightning- his whole body feeling electrified and buzzed, cock uncontrollably twitching every few seconds inside Kihyun. He had no idea Kihyun would feel this good inside, and Hyunwoo was starting to lose his mind from both the pleasure and the intensity. He wanted nothing more than to pound into Kihyun, to feel that addictive tightness practically sucking him back in with every thrust. Eyes flickering up into Kihyun’s face, Hyunwoo figured that the man was probably pretty used to the feeling by now, and repositioned himself slightly, getting comfortable in preparation for the hard fucking soon to come.

“Okay, you can move now,” was all Hyunwoo needed to hear before he immediately started pounding into Kihyun, his hips moving hard and fast, making the water splash up in waves around them. Startled by how forceful Hyunwoo was mere seconds after he gave him the okay, Kihyun yelped a little, hands slipping as he pressed himself closer to the excited man, a smile still growing on his face despite this. There was something so adorably boyish about how desperately Hyunwoo wanted to fuck him, and Kihyun was eating that shit up like it was gourmet cuisine.

Not wanting to stop him in the slightest, Kihyun merely angled his hips so that Hyunwoo could keep fucking him like he wanted, and then flopped his head onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder, thighs already trembling from the forcefulness. Despite how quickly Hyunwoo was fucking him, Kihyun was stupidly turned on, feeding off of the lewdness of the situation and how good it felt to finally get pounded properly again- even if it did hurt a little, it was worth it. 

“How does it feel?” Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from asking, desperate to hear if Hyunwoo was feeling even a fraction of the arousal Kihyun was currently enveloped in. Hyunwoo grunted low and soft, his hands probably bruising Kihyun’s hips now, his own hips thrusting so hard he could feel the slap of skin on skin with every thrust. It was like heaven, and he wanted nothing more than to keep pounding Kihyun like this forever, content to be inside him for the rest of the day if not his life.

“So good,” Hyunwoo said breathlessly, unable to capture his euphoria in words, too far pleased to even care. Luckily, Kihyun seemed to understand, and chuckled a bit, rubbing his hands along Hyunwoo’s muscled shoulders. Hyunwoo, without pause, continued thrusting into him, his apparently endless stamina proving useful, as Kihyun was actually already getting pretty close to cumming. He hadn’t been fucked like this in a few years now- his past flings had been pretty lackluster, to say the least, and Hyunwoo’s ceaseless pounding proved to be just the solution for his recently intensified chronic horniess.

Wanting to milk it for as long as he could, Kihyun focused instead on making Hyunwoo feel good, tightening his ass and squeezing Hyunwoo’s cock, reveling in the low groan that trembled from Hyunwoo’s lips quickly after. He repeated the action a few more times, his orgasm subsiding slightly as he directed all of his attention to Hyunwoo. Getting another idea, Kihyun pressed his lips against Hyunwoo’s neck, trailing his lips up the side and sucking the skin into his mouth. He wasn’t sucking hard enough to leave hickies, but was definitely being rough enough to make another series of groans drip from Hyunwoo’s pretty plump lips.

Hyunwoo slowed down his pace a little, distracted by Kihyun’s soft mouth against his neck, simply grinding into him at this point. Kihyun was taking over his mind, making him feel all sorts of things he’d never felt with another person before. Hyunwoo was practically enveloped by Kihyun’s eroticness, and was literally surrounded by his petite yet incredible body. His cock throbbed, and Hyunwoo remembered how good Kihyun felt inside, so he slid all the way back in and continued pounding the boy at full speed. 

“Oh god-” Kihyun moaned out, not having expected Hyunwoo to suddenly start fucking him again so roughly. He pressed his face into the nape of Hyunwoo’s neck, his eyebrows bunched together as Hyunwoo pounded into him, slamming against that one perfect spot that made Kihyun’s vision go white every time he hit it. Kihyun moaned hotly, losing sight of his control with every delicious thrust, his thighs shaking so hard he was worried he might lose his grip.

“I’m about to cum,” Kihyun warned, praying that Hyunwoo wouldn’t stop, would keep abusing his prostate until he came. Hyunwoo groaned, pleased that Kihyun was feeling just as good as he was, and did exactly what both of them needed and fucked Kihyun hard and fast.

“Me too,” Hyunwoo replied, and Kihyun moaned, desperate to feel Hyunwoo’s cum fill him up. 

“Don’t pull out,” Kihyun half-ordered, much to Hyunwoo’s elated surprise. Nodding silently, as he was incapable of iterating words at this point, Hyunwoo fucked Kihyun that much harder, the knowledge of what he was about to do spurring him on exponentially. Eager to cum inside Kihyun, Hyunwoo thrusted a few more times, but then quickly lost control, a hard moan slipping from his lips as he came. Whimpering as he realizes that his pool boy just came inside him, Kihyun cums as well, tainting the entire pool with his jizz.

Uncaring of the consequences, Kihyun and Hyunwoo both lose their minds in pleasure, cumming hard against each other and holding one another intimately. After a few seconds of this, Kihyun felt his legs go limp, and ended up slipping off of Hyunwoo’s lap, his heart still racing. Now off of Hyunwoo completely, Kihyun ran a hand through his hair, shooting Hyunwoo a knowing look as he jumped onto the edge of the pool, adjusting his shorts to cover his intimate parts again.

“You’re a pretty good lay, pool boy~” Kihyun said, smirking a bit. Hyunwoo turned around, resting his arms on the edge of the pool, looking up into Kihyun’s face with a breathless smile painted across his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Hyunwoo replied, unsure of what else would be appropriate to say in the situation. Kihyun leaned back, kicking his feet a bit in the pool and making some water splash up. Now that the dust had settled and the deed was done, Kihyun had a few things to go over, and he did so with a twinkle in his eyes.

“So… you know you can’t tell anyone about this, right?” Kihyun asked, his tone light-hearted despite how obvious it was that he was completely serious. Hyunwoo nodded, swaying slightly in the water as he looked up at Kihyun.

“Yes sir,” Hyunwoo replied, his voice calm and gentle.

“And don’t even think about telling my husband, because not only will you get fired, but nothing bad will happen to me, either,” Kihyun informed, quirking a brow cockily and crossing his legs. It was mostly true- but honestly his husband might allow Hyunwoo to keep working for them even after figuring out about their little fling. He was a rather… _interesting_ old man. Hyunwoo nodded, his eyebrows raising a bit. 

“Of course, I won’t tell anybody,” Hyunwoo reassured him, but something weird was bubbling up inside him. Kihyun was so fascinating and alluring, Hyunwoo didn’t want to just go their separate ways and pretend like nothing ever happened between them. “But… can we do this again sometime?” Hyunwoo asked, trying to will away any shyness, but the pink dusting his cheeks was still there regardless. 

Kihyun blinked a few times, surprised by Hyunwoo’s sudden offer. Kihyun didn’t really expect Hyunwoo to be asking him for more already, but there was no doubt in Kihyun’s mind that he wanted to bone this man again. Leaning closer to Hyunwoo, Kihyun smiled, the expression bright and a little implicative as he replied.

“Absolutely~”


End file.
